


Destroy Everything You Love

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's HTTYD Rare Pair Week 2018 Fics [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, character death includes dragon and human death, how to train your dragon 3, inspired by the October 25 trailer, it's not a happy fic, loads of character death here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “I will destroy everything you love,” Grimmel had threatened Hiccup.It was more like a terrible promise.And he kept that promise.





	Destroy Everything You Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr.
> 
> For HTTYD Rarepair Week 2018 for the prompt: Character death // “Please don’t leave me now.”
> 
> So, yeah... this is not a happy fic.
> 
> This one is based off the 25 October 2018 trailer for HTTYD3 where Grimmel says “I will destroy everything you love” in it so warning for spoilers for the trailer at least. But it’s not like I’ve actually seen the movie. But yeah, essentially, this is a HTTYD3 fanfic. And it’s dark.

“I will destroy everything you love,” Grimmel had threatened Hiccup.

It was more like a terrible promise.

And he kept that promise.

Grimmel had taken Toothless from him, and Toothless’s mate. Hiccup loved them. He loved Toothless, from the moment nose contacted hand all those years ago. And he loved the Light Fury because Toothless loved her.

And it was not exactly a secret that Chief Hiccup Haddock III had five romantic partners. He was after all, a chief. It was common knowledge that the six Dragon Riders were in a polyamorous relationship where they each had four or five romantic partners (the set of twins had four; they were not romantic partners with each other), that he was engaged to marry the five of them, two women and three men, at some point in the future.

So, Grimmel took aim at them.

Sometimes quite literally. With a crossbow.

And even dragon scale suit could not save them.

They lost Tuffnut and Astrid at the same time.

Grimmel took aim at Astrid, and like Stoick the Vast before him, Tuffnut had blocked the shot, as one would do for someone they loved, and the bolt landed in the chest, and the ensuing chaos of sister and romantic partners surrounding him, crying and attempting to do life-saving measures had them completely ignoring Grimmel who merely watched coldly as he reloaded his crossbow.

Astrid was right there, by Tuffnut, holding his hand, talking to Tuffnut, begging him not to leave them. And it was easy, as they all were so exposed in their pain and not paying attention to him, to take aim again.

And right through the throat. She was dead before her body dropped next to Tuffnut.

The screams of grief and pain from the other four, especially from Hiccup Haddock’s throat were worth it. Crying their names.

He was tempted to take aim again and take more down. But he wanted to draw out the suffering of Hiccup Haddock. Make him think that he would perhaps be okay, be safe, and that it would be the last of the loss he would suffer. He wanted to savor his pain.

 

 

 

 

 

Ruffnut’s sobs reverberated in Hiccup’s chest, in the sky, as she sobbed over her brother and Astrid, and all he could do was cry with her, and hold her close to him. It was all Snotlout and Fishlegs could do as well.

“We were supposed to go out together, bro!” Ruffnut yelled. “Astrid, you--” She sobbed, unable to continue speaking.

And then, Ruffnut caught sight of Grimmel watching them, savoring their pain, from barely thirty feet away.

“BASTARD!” Ruffnut screamed.

She made to get up and began to rush towards him, only to be held back, just barely held back by Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Hiccup.

“No, no, no,” Hiccup said, urgently, tears flowing. “Please don’t.”

“Let me kill the man that killed my brother and girlfriend!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

Hiccup grabbed her by the face, holding a hand over each side of her face and looked directly into her eyes.

He urgently had her focus on him, even though both of them had tears streaming down their faces, and it was hard to see her through the tears.

“Please don’t leave me now,” Hiccup whispered. “We’ll get him another day. If you go after him now, he _will_ kill you. I can see it in his eyes. Please.”

Ruffnut threw herself into his arms and cried.

 

 

 

 

 

They barely had time to grieve Tuffnut and Astrid when they lost another.

That blasted cape of Snotlout’s. They had told him that it was a bad idea. But Snotlout chose not to listen to them. He had pointed out that it’s not like Hiccup listened to them when they were telling Hiccup not to do the flight suit.

Grimmel used the cape against Snotlout and he had been impaled.

And Grimmel made it worse by beheading a still living Snotlout and sticking his head on a pike for them to see. In front of them. They couldn’t even comfort him in his dying moments like Tuffnut.

Grimmel relished the sounds of Hiccup Haddock’s pain, as well as the last two living partners of Hiccup Haddock. It was such a delicious sound: the way the three of them had screamed, had cried “NO!”

 

 

 

 

 

Ruffnut was next. The next time Grimmel showed up on Berk, Ruffnut was on the warpath to go after Grimmel herself. And Hiccup and Fishlegs refused to let her go it alone. They were still a team. Even if the team had been halved brutally.

And in a physical fight, Grimmel was quick and had no mercy.

And her death was not quick. He made sure of that.

A mortal wound that would kill but death would take some time.

And all Fishlegs and Hiccup could do was hold her hand and whisper comforting things to her and try not to cry. Even though they failed terribly at not crying.

“Look at the bright side, guys. I’ll be with my brother again,” Ruff’s last words were.

 

 

 

 

 

Grimmel looked forward to the death of the last partner of Hiccup Haddock. To finally destroy everything he loved. To destroy Hiccup Haddock. He imagined that the pain of grief was already doing that, having lost so much already. So much of what Hiccup loved was already gone.

Killing Fishlegs Ingerman, the last living partner to Hiccup Haddock was easy. The way that man had thrown himself over his slain dragon, crossbow bolts having landed and imbedded themselves deep inside the dragon, not paying attention to anybody else but the dead dragon…

Easy.

A couple of well-placed bolts and he was dead before Hiccup Haddock could say his goodbyes to him.

And all Hiccup Haddock had left was a corpse.


End file.
